<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory lane by tiffanytheweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930506">Memory lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo'>tiffanytheweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag: 17x05, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Married Ellick, The Note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober 2020<br/>Day 9: "Will you look at this?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Mama! I found a note addressed to you” The nine-year-old came running to Ellie showing her a folded piece of paper, <em>“Will you look at this?”</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is it Cody?” Ellie asked, drying her hands on the dish towel before turning to her son to see what he’s talking about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it was a note with her name on it, the note written to her by her husband all those years ago when they still hadn’t admitted their feelings yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh” Ellie blushed at the memories associated with this note, “where did you find this?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was looking into the old boxes, Ms. Beale asked us to bring a old family photo to school next Monday”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah I see” Ellie smiled warmly at her nine-year-old, “Come buddy, do you wanna hear a story?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mother and son settled on their couch, Ellie’s arm around Cody’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go on, open it and read it” Ellie shot Cody an encouraging smile when she caught him looking at her hesitantly yet curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He carefully unfolded the note, and recognized his father’s handwriting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Dear Ellie,</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>I am writing this to tell you a secret, something I had hidden from you for so so long.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>I love you. I always have, from the very beginning when I saw you in that alley.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You changed my life, saved it; and I know I will never deserve you.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But I just want to let you know that </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>I love you Ellie, I'm in love with you.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xx Nick</p>
  </div>
</blockquote><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So this was from papa?” Cody asked with wide eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhmm” Ellie hummed her agreement to his question, and chuckled “He wrote this when he was hypnotized, we were working on a case and testing a theory”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ellie then proceeded to tell him about the case, not in explicit details of course. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody always loved to hear about his parents' work stories, they were all so cool for him and he was very proud to have federal agents to be his parents. He looked at Ellie with his big brown eyes, reminding Ellie so much of Nick, and listened intently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that night, after Nick and Ellie had tucked Cody into bed, and they were laying on their bed facing each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know Cody found the note today? When he was finding some family photos for school” Ellie said with a smirk on her face, watching Nick's cheeks blushed slightly just as she knew they would.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh?” Nick was still a bit embarrassed by that note even after all these years. It was a raw piece of him and he knew he would never find the nerves to share it if not hypnotized.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I told him about that case and your hypnotization, he enjoyed the story” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well as much as I try to not recall all those things I did hypnotized, I’m glad I wrote you the note. It got us where we are now”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>